


Cling to you

by tigragrece



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 37





	Cling to you

Tang Yi was not worried at all, just a little because Shao Fei didn't answer him at all for hours, he knows he had been busy with one case but come on he just wanted news of his lover.  
Before he wasn't too scared but now he is deeply scared about what could happen at Shao Fei.

Jack told him "I'm sure it's one serious case because even Zhao Zi couldn't tell me what it is"

Then when he got home he saw that Shao Fei was here in their bed and he was sleeping (it's been 3 days without him) so for not disturb him he checked if he was okay, he was relieved and then decided to kiss him.

"Tang Yi"

"You make me so worried you know that Shao Fei"

"I'm sorry Tang Yi, I had one big case, with not much sleep, I was undercover for taking off some bad guys, my phone was in silent all the time for not be caught, I promise I will make up for everything"

"I count of it" say tian Yi by pet his hair and start to be clingy to Shao Fei


End file.
